ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Philip Treacy
Филип Трейси - дизайнер, создавший множество шляп и головных уборов, одетых Леди Гагой. Трейси не хотел работать с Гагой, так как она напоминала ему Изабеллу Блоу. Alexander McQueen позвонил ему и сказал: 'Ты должен поработать с Леди Гагой! У нее такая же грудь как и у Изабеллы!'". Именно после этого, он согласился с ней работать. В 2010, появился слух о том, что Гага планирует пройти стажировку в студии Филипа. В интервью Guardian, Трейси подтвердил, что это правда, он сказал ей, что ей придется научится шить и он будет относится к ней так, как ко всем своим стажировщикам. В декабре, Трейси рассказал, что Гага действительно согласилась работать, но у нее плохо получалось шить. Он сказал ей, что ей лучше придерживатся написания песен, так как это у нее получается лучше всех. Сотрудничества Alexander McQueen Весна/Лето 2007 Alexander McQueen Spring 2007 Lace Dress.jpg|[A] AlejandroFashion6.png|"Alejandro" *A ^a Шляпа от Philip Treacy для Alexander McQueen. Francesco Scognamiglio Весна/Лето 2010 Francesco Scognamiglio Spring 2010 RTW Longsleeve Dress.jpg|[A] Lady-GaGa-The-Elvis-Duran-Radio-Show-October-27-lady-gaga-8849534-446-410.jpg|(27 октября, 2009) *A ^a Золотые звезды от Philip Treacy для Francesco Scognamiglio. Armani Privé Весна/Лето 2011 Philip_Treacy_Spring_Summer_2011_Round_Striped_Hat.jpg 6-10-11 Paul O Grady Interview.jpg|Paul O'Grady Live (10 июня, 2011) 0147.jpg|[A] Screen+Shot+2011-11-21+at+9.57.33+PM.png|Alan Carr: Chatty Man (16 ноября, 2011) *A ^a Hat by Philip Treacy for Armani Privé. Paco Rabanne Весна/Лето 2011 Philip_Treacy_for_Paco_Rabanne_Spring_Summer_2012_hat.jpg|[A] MTN 2874529.jpg|"Marry the Night" Nov6-MTV-EMA-BestFemale.jpg|MTV Europe Music Awards (6 ноября, 2011) 11-6-11 EMA 5.jpg|MTV Europe Music Awards (6 ноября, 2011) 11-6-11 EMA 3.jpg|MTV Europe Music Awards (6 ноября, 2011) Nov6-MTV-EMA-BestVideo.jpg|MTV Europe Music Awards (6 ноября, 2011) *A ^a Шляпа от Philip Treacy для Paco Rabanne. Шляпы Philip_Treacy_Vintage_Honeycomb_Black_Hat.jpg|1 Y&I-I-1.png|"Yoü and I" Snapshot 055.jpg|Haus of Ü feat. Bride 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 004-final.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (21 июля 2011) Philip_Treacy_Vintage_Fuchsia_Fascinator.jpg 11-16-11 London Hotel.jpg|(16 ноября, 2011) Кастом Bird's Nest 1.jpg|1 (13 сентября, 2009) 9-15-09 Max Abadian 216-final.jpg|Max Abadian (15 сентября, 2009) PROP..jpg|2 Lady Gaga Grammys.jpg|Grammy Award Ceremony (31 января, 2010) Grammy After Party.jpg|Grammy Award Ceremony (31 января, 2010) 52nd Grammy After Party 001.png|(31 января, 2010) Bdr.JPG|The Monster Ball Tour BeautifulDirtyRich.png|The Monster Ball Tour HatJacket-MB-Opening.jpg|The Monster Ball Tour Brit Awards 2010.jpg|BRIT Awards (16 февраля, 2010) Brit Awards 2010 2.jpg|BRIT Awards (16 февраля, 2010) Philip Treacy Lobster Hat.jpg|4 Bad Romance dublin.JPG|The Monster Ball Tour (18 февраля 2010) lady-gaga-wearing-lobster-hat--large-msg-126738094342.jpg|(27 февраля, 2010) Lady-GaGa-Friday-Night-with-Jonathan-Ross-4.jpg|(2 марта, 2010) GAGAVAN6.jpg|Nick Knight (26 апреля, 2010) Gaga_Carpet_13.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (12 сентября, 2010) September 12, 2010 001.png|(12 сентября, 2010) 7-28-11 Jimmy Kimmel.jpg|(28 июля, 2011) Normal Lady Gaga - Born This Way You and I 28The Oprah Winfrey Show29 2011 HDTVRip 078.jpg|The Oprah Winfrey Show (5 мая, 2011) IMDSFSFD.png|Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (5 октября, 2011) Lady gaga dollar sign hat.jpg|(5 октября, 2011) Fame Steven Klein Trailer 007.jpg|"Fame" (21-22 февраля, 2012) G.U.Y. - Music Video 019.jpg|"G.U.Y." (2014) The G.U.Y. Hotel 014.jpg|Отель "G.U.Y." (28 марта-10 апреля, 2014) Другое 2-16-10 With Philip Treacy.jpg|(15 февраля, 2010) 415861132.jpg|(5 октября, 2011) 9-16-12 Attending London Fashion Week 002.jpg|(16 сентября, 2012) 9-16-12 Attending London Fashion Week 003.jpg|(16 сентября, 2012) SEP 16 - LEAVING LONDON FASHION WEEK.jpg|(16 сентября, 2012) 9-16-12 Philip Treacy after party 009.png|(16 сентября, 2012) 9-16-12 Philip Treacy after party 013.jpg|(16 сентября, 2012) Категория:Дизайнеры